conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Current events of Altverse/Kingdom of Sierra
www.kingdom.gc.ks/news OFFICIAL STATEMENTS, PRESS RELEASES, AND BRIEFINGS "LIBERTAS SINE SACRIFICO" (Los Angeles) Relevant pages: Getty House OOC: As of December 14, 2014, all news updates can be found here (no account required). October 6 *'La Paz incident': The Sierran and American Representatives to the League of Nations have formally petitioned a joint proposal to the Security Council of the League of Nations, as the LNSC Resolution 2166 to place sanctions against the Mexican Social Republic for the latter's continued refusal to cease its aggressive and provocative measures against the Sierran territories of Pacífico Norte, Pacífico Sur, and Sonora. Earlier Saturday, around 9:34 AM Pacific time, Mexico launched five ballistic missiles from its territory against the Sierran city of La Paz in Pacífico Sur. 32 civilians, all of Sierran nationality were killed and conservative estimates of the damages are about $19 million KSD. :The attacks are an affront against the people of Sierra, a compromise of its political and sacred integrity, and the Mexican government has proven that not only is it incompetent and unabashedly oppressive to its own people, but has sought towards acts of provocation against the peaceful Kingdom. This will not be tolerated and if Mexico fails to reimburse and apologize for the entirely unnecessary acts, the Kingdom shall have but no choice but to unilaterally engage in an act of defense. SNACON remains at 2, Significantly High Alert, concurrently with the ongoing domestic Islamist threat. *'Ebola crisis': The Royal Commission of Health Safety and Ministry of Foreign Affairs encourages all Sierrans to restrict travel to West Africa, particularly the countries of Guinea, Liberia, and Sierra Leone. For Sierrans abroad in high at-risk areas, especially of these three countries mentioned, it is recommended that they be informed of the dangers and symptoms of the virus. All Sierrans who have traveled to West Africa within the last 21 days should seek medical attention immediately if any symptoms, even if minor, appear and should refrain from physically contacting or being near other persons. Effective as of October 6, per travel safety regulations, all Sierrans and other foreign nationals arriving from West Africa will be screened for the Ebola virus. 7 *'La Paz incident': Sierra reaffirms its dedication to protect the residents of Pacífico Norte, Pacífico Sur, and Sonora from all threats internal and external including the most recent Mexican aggression. The Sierran government respects the affairs and decisions of all its territories and has stressed time after time that should any of the people believe in a path of self-determination, Sierra would honor it. The people have spoken countless of times demonstrating their steadfast support in remaining in the Kingdom. The Baja California peninsula and lower Sonoran region as well as all the outlying islands of the Sierran territories are inherently and undeniably a part of the Kingdom. Mexico's continued actions are based only on recent policy changes that were not present prior to 2002 and should it continue on the path of aggression and refuse to apologize for its attacks, shall be dealt with accordingly. 10 *'Ebola crisis': The Health Administrator of Los Angeles County in the Gold Coast has confirmed that two of six patients hospitalized within this week have tested positive for Ebola. The Royal Commission of Health Safety urges all Sierrans to take caution from exposing themselves to the virus and should seek medical attention immediately if any Ebola-like symptoms, even if minor, to the hospital, especially if one has traveled to West Africa within the last 21 days. Go to www.rchs.gc.ks to get informed and educated about the risks, effects, and symptoms of Ebola. The two patients tested positive are currently receiving comprehensive attention at two separate facilities: the Inglewood Medical Family Hospital and the Pasadena City Medical Center. Both have been in stable condition. 14 *'Islamic State': The Sierran government is willing to pursue more aggressive airstrikes and missile attacks against the Islamic State. The government has worked closely with other nations in the League of Nations including consultation with key Arab allied states. The Islamic State must be stopped as it poses a serious threat to the international community and has committed excessive and gross violations of human rights. The world cannot allow another day for the terrorists to remain in power while thousands are killed at the mercy seat including innocent Western journalists. If necessary, Sierra will commit limited land support troops provided the League of Nations Security Council approves and provides such measures. November 6 *'ISIS': Today Sierra reaffirms its mission to combat terrorism everywhere especially in the context of extreme fundamentalism that poses a grave threat to the entire region. Sierra, the United States, and Turkey have cooperated closely to confront the radical self-declared "Islamic State". Facing problems with Islamic fundamentalists at home, the Sierran government is firm in its decision to protect people everywhere from the sword of one's extreme interpretation and uncompromising when it comes to terrorists. Providing military aid and logistical support, at this time, there will be no Sierran soldiers sent to Turkey or Iraq at this time for the purposes of the war. However, Sierra will be sending a disclosed amount of military advisers to assist Turkish officials. December 14 *'Baja crisis': The Royal Broadcasting Service released an article related to this here. Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Altverse